The present invention relates to a false twisting spindle including a turbine blade impeller which is rotated by a fluid.
Various attempts have recently been made to improve the yarn production rate by increasing the rotation number of a false twisting spindle in a false twisting machine. However, this is a very difficult problem, because it is desired that the rotation number is maintained stably to obtain false-twisted yarns having good quality while it is necessary to increase the rotation number.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a false twisting spindle which is supported by fluid bearings and can be rotated stably against increase of the rotation number by a fluid provided separately from the bearing fluid and load variations brought about characteristically in false twisting spindles, and which provided economical advantages when it is applied to the actual operation.